Breaking the Rules
by RinRinPixel
Summary: Levi awakes to find a sickly Hange roaming the corridors at night. Taking her into his quarters, how can he nurse her back to health when he can barely express his concern? It's a good thing Hange can translate Levi-speak. Levihan fluff, twoshot. T because of swearing.
1. Sickness

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a long time, but I'm back. Please check my profile for any info on stories etc. This piece was a free write. I'm sorry if any characters seem a bit OOC, I tried my best, but writing Levi in love is difficult!**

 **Pairings: Levihan**

 **Warnings: Sickness/vomiting, and swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor any of its characters, plot, locations etc. They belong to Hajime Isayama.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Breaking the Rules_**

Levi had sworn he'd heard a thud and then a slow shuffle from outside his door. Or was is a shuffle then a thud? He couldn't remember, but he'd definitely heard something; that he was certain of. The captain lay on his back, drowning in icy moonlight on his less than comfortable bed, remembering why he never usually bothered to actually lie on a matress at night and sleep, like most. His chair was good enough to drift off on, with what little sleep he could gather. It was his damn nerves, they wouldn't let him doze off, nor the small bouts of insomnia he occasionally contended with. He was always buzzing, constantly on edge. That was how he'd always been since, well, since he had discovered his mind as most children do, at around the age of ten. Now as an adult, it was normality for him.

He let a stream of a sigh leave his lips before sitting upright, his tousled hair flopping around his head as he did, sticking to his uncomfortably hot face. He fluffed away as he swung his feet over the side of his bed, only making contact with the floor by the ball of his slender pads. He had wished _that_ to be different since the age of ten, too.

"If it's the damn Jaeger brat…" He mentally hissed. Eren needed to be less annoying, he decided.

Grabbing his dressing gown, Levi slipped the garment around his petit body, covering his rigid chest and muscular arms before striding to the door. He took one final look back at his room; the way the silvery moonlight shone through the frosted windows made him yearn to be able to sleep normally and curl up, like one was meant to an a hostile winter's night such as this. But if anything, the cascading light only drew attention to his unmade bed. _Unmade bed_. He rolled his eyes, his fingers leaving the gold knob of the oaken door.

Three minutes later, Levi immerged from his room, candle in hand along with a satisfaction that his quarters were tidy. Tidy and clean, unlike the quarters next door… Hange Zoe had never seemed to understand the importance of cleanliness, despite her intelligence. Levi glance over at her door and found it to be open, and her room to be empty – devoid of shitty glasses. It was odd, Levi thought, as she was usually in her room at this hour, in various states of sleep however, but was there regardless. He could only assume the thud earlier was her. But she of all people knew that to be outside of your sleeping quarters after 12pm, regardless of whether you were a squad leader or cadet, was a violation of the rules. Erwin had always imposed this for one simple reason – tired soldiers make dead soldiers. And Hange knew that.

"Just what are you up to, shitty glasses?"

Levi padded out into the smothering blackness of the corridor; the atmosphere was oppressive, and the pressure seemed to pound on Levi's head like a drum. He quickly protected it with a slender hand, as he glanced down the corridor. Although his eyes were still adjusting, Levi could make out a dim flickering down the hall – probably candle light. He trudged towards it, his bare feet smacking against the cold floor with each step, his mind already deciding on a punishment for the brat who clearly needed to learn a lesson. But then, before he could peel another foot from the floor, Levi stopped.

Mouth slightly agape, eyebrows furrowed and – though he would never care to admit it – a cold sweat quietly holding his body, Levi's piercing eyes focused onto a dark shadowy figure down the hall. It staggered around like a drunk cadet with a hand curling around its stomach. Almost inhuman, he thought. From wetted lips, he blew out his candle ready; regardless of what it was, it was progressing towards him. Light moans like an unoiled joint seemed to be emitting from it, like an animal in pain. Levi noted, however that the noises didn't sound like those of senseless grunts, but rather those of self-pity.

The figure suddenly seemed to look up, one hand propping itself up against the hall wall, the other wrapped around its middle as a breathy lighter noise began to sound from it.  
 _'Is it scared?'_ Levi's finger traced the knife in his pocket. He was ready regardless. The breathless woozy noises it made continued as it jerked around strangely. Levi waltzed towards it, his hand now clenching the knife.

Whatever it was, it was dead. The appearance of the knife only seemed to make the figure hyperventilate more, increasing with each shaky stagger it took away from him.

Hange Zoe didn't know what had hit her. A clang of metal erupted, her candle hitting the floor and the flame quickly snuffed out by the darkness. She felt sickly, ill, had recently emptied her stomach contents and now she was pressed up against the wall, head swimming, a hand over her mouth and a cold object at her throat. Her breath bathed the hand which suffocated her, as she lost all sense of calmness and started screaming. The object pressed harder into her neck as tears burst forth from Hange's eyes. The world spinning around her was bewildering. She was too ill to retaliate.  
And then it was strange. A bizarre, warm, but soapy smell floated up to Hange's nose and she suddenly felt calm; a sense of relief was flooding over her. Her attacker smelt like…

"Levi?" She mumbled, her lips glossing his cool hands.

He let go, and Hange fell to her knees out of sheer delirium. The sound of a clink of metal, a match being struck and then dizzying light drew Hange's attention upwards. Levi stared down at her, watching as she let herself go completely, lying out on the floor. Brown eyes met steely ones.

"So it was you, four eyes. What the hell are you doing sneaking around like a fucking idiot?" His insult was loose and seemed more curious if anything. Hange blinked at him a few times and Levi wondered if she'd actually registered, or even heard him. The brunette, however, was on pause. Her mouth had watered with bitter fluids; it was only a matter of time before…

"I'm ugh…sick…" She could see Levi's lips twist into a disgusted grimace, followed by a trademark: "Tch, disgusting."

Usually Hange would remark back but her surroundings were pulsing around her. Levi tilted his head at her before she wretched upwards, like an invisible string had yanked her by her chest. Levi shuddered. Scrambling up, she dashed in the direction of the toilet, smashing into the wall with every other step. A small sludgy puddle formed as Hange heaved her guts out for the fourth time that night. Her head pounded, throat sore and roaring and her limbs ached. She just felt like falling into her grave. The sound turned Levi a chalky white colour. Hange let herself reunite with the floor, collapsing limply.

Levi wrinkled his nose. In one swift motion, he snared the ill Hange's arm and yanked her up. He couldn't help but be surprised at how easy she was to pull up, the way she didn't resist, and the way just flopped like a broken doll. The dark haired man gripped both of her forearms, meeting her pasty face and dull eyes that lacked her usual manic sparkle. Her head lulled to the side as Levi gave her a sudden shake.

"Oi, four eyes…" He frowned slightly, her only reply was a groan.

"You smell of shit…" This time she managed words, and Levi's hands let go of her arms.

"Gee, thanks shorty…" She wobbled on her feet shakily before they gave way and Levi's arms came to rescue her before she smacked off the floor again.

"You are disgusting… I hope this isn't contagious." He growled as he slid his arms under her knees and round her back. He hoisted her up, the sensation of her resting her head on his chest and her arms draped around his neck was strangely comforting.

"It was food that…ugh." Hange's face screwed up, her hair falling loose and messy across her features. Levi glanced down to her tucked under his clavicle.

"Went off?" He offered and he felt the motion of her heavy head on his chest. Hange felt safe, despite her sickness. There was something about his skin on her cheek, how smooth it felt. His powerful heart was a distraction from the waves of nausea that Levi had seemingly saved her from drowning in. It was also a beautiful reminder that he was alive. Letting her heavy lids fall closed, she escaped the world, drifting off to the sound of Levi's soul.

The next thing Hange knew, she was in a bathroom of pristine condition and she was being given various foul tasting liquids to swallow and rinse with. Levi could only watch as Hange weakly took them without her usual inquisitiveness. He gently laid a hand upon her sickly hot forehead, prompting the brunette to half open her dark eyes.  
The unruly ex-thug of the underground met them with his toxic icy ones. Despite her position, Hange couldn't help but notice how feral, how animalistic they were, but serene and controlled. An intelligent beast – the most deadly combination.

"You're really feeling shitty, huh?" She gave a half-smile. Her eyes couldn't help but wonder to his open dressing gown.

"I'll be fine now, Levi." She smiled. "Thank you, but I better be going back to my room now." She attempted to stand, but was pushed back down by the shoulders.

"No way, shitty glasses. You are not bloody fine." His eyes flared with concern.

"Levi," Hange gave a small laugh. "I'll be fine. I'll go read my research notes and take my mind off it…"

"You can't stand up without spewing up crap all over the floor. The corridor is still covered in shit."

"But my research…" Levi's face drew close to her own, and she could feel a sudden grip on both of her shoulders. His eyes darted frantically over her placid face. It was weird, Hange swore he almost looked…

"Hange…" He murmured softly. She screwed her eyes shut as the world began to contort around her again. Her skin welled up in a hot sweat once more, causing her to grip his arm.

"Levi…I'm…" He knew what to do. He took her around the waist and supported her before lifting the toilet lid. She flopped over the basin before the vomiting began. Levi gathered her messy hair in one hand. It was all he could really do.

It felt like she had gone on like this for ages. Levi couldn't help but be slightly bemused by the length his four eyes had her head down the toilet; it must have broken a world record or something to that accord. When she finally had finished, Levi watched her wearily crane her neck up and look for him.

"Done?" A curt nod from her was all he needed to help her stand up straight. He guided her to the chair in the corner of the bathroom. Hange caught sight off his slight fidgeting, checking over her subtly as she sat. He looked unsettled. Was it that he was _worried_? The bespectacled scientist couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden slightly at the thought.

"Hey, _Levi_ …" She sang, though her usual playful tune was obstructed slightly by a sore throat. Her last meeting with the toilet had cleared a few clouds from her mind. The raven haired man blinked out of his trance and his sharp eyes fell on Hange again.

"How are you holding up? Freaking out yet?" She gave a chuckle, though it was weak. Levi couldn't answer. He simply stared back, looking as though she'd transformed into a titan or something.

'She looks so ill…' Levi wondered pensively. He couldn't help but notice how pale she was.

"Levi?" The captain jumped slightly, but controlled himself; his face became stoic once more. He motioned with his head towards the toilet.

"My bathroom smells like crap."

"So it does, aha…."

Silence descended on the room again. Neither said anything to the other, but in Levi's head, thoughts sped round his mind like a racetrack. He wanted to fuss over her, look after her but he couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward. He didn't know how to react. So, naturally, his: "Come on, Hange. You can sleep with me tonight." came out instead as:

"Oi, four eyes…" Hange, who had lightly drifted off, awoke with a start.

"Hm?" Her surprised face made him blush a little, but he corrected himself before it took over his face. The way she'd sprawled out was so unladylike and she looked like a complete mess but…

"Get to sleep." He mentally punched himself – _duh she was asleep before!_ Not to mention how jittery he sounded. To his relief, Hange gave a tired laugh.

"You want to get cleaning, right? I am feeling a little more human now…" Her face seemed to twist into a classic terrifying Hange grin.

"Say, Levi… Are you _sure_ you're tall enough to reach those top cupboards?" Levi could see her purposely biting her lip, waiting for his inevitable sharp comeback.

"Out."

"Aha, I was only joking!" She paused, standing. "…Or was I?!" She gave out another pained laugh as Levi pushed her out of his bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

"That room will have to be condemned." He muttered with a tone of disgust. Hange stood looking at him, and Levi looked up at her. He could only sigh.

"Stop looking like a lost orphan and get your ass in my bed." Levi's cheeks immediately reddened; it wasn't meant to -!

"Ooo, Levi!" Hange teased between coughs. His face turned raspberry red and he pulled his grumpy embarrassed face, with both arms crossed. Hange smiled to herself as she climbed between the crisp sheets. They felt like pure bliss against her hot skin. She wondered if this was what titans consistently felt like. Meanwhile, Levi couldn't bear to look at her. So much for how he'd planned to go in his head. What he didn't realise what that Hange's face had slowly paled once more and the smile had fallen from her lips in a sickly grimace. Her voice became quiet again.

"Levi…" He looked up and knew what was about to follow.

"For fuck's sake, shitty glasses."

Another three dashes to the bathroom later and it brought Hange lying in Levi's bed, with a high temperature, a pained face and Levi sitting next to her, silently worrying.

"What the hell did you eat?" Levi questioned, more over demanded an explanation in disbelief that some gone off food could produce enough vomit to fill a bath tub. A shudder through him confirmed it was something he didn't want to consider. Hange, not in her best state, could only briefly reply as her stomach did somersaults, making her feel desperately ill. She frowned, her eyes closed. It was enough to tell Levi how serious this was.

"I think it was that food…" Hange paused, her pained expression doubling two fold, whilst a small cough caught in her throat. Her sweating palms gripped the blanket covering her form.

"Who cooked last night?"

Levi's eyes wandered up to the ceiling, his mind trying to remember who he should point his shotgun of rage at. Not that Hange would ever find out about that…

"Jaeger, I think." His jaw clenched slightly, but not enough to notice, over Eren's name. " _Jaeger._ " Hange's eyes opened.

"Levi, just leave it. I'm sure it was an accident…" Hange was interrupted by Levi's wild eyes staring into soul, and Hange could tell he was one push away from flying off the handle.

"Why is _no one_ else sick then?! Why the hell does it have to be _you_?!" His anger at his most ' _favourite_ ' squad member had left his voice and was replaced by a wobble. A shake, that Hange decided, not many people had heard before in Levi's voice. One could even say it was..

"Levi," Hange's significantly calmer voice graced the room as Levi's head dropped into his hands. He didn't look up. He kicked himself; even trying to express his concern came out wrong. It sounded more like he was wishing that it wasn't her because she wasn't worth his time.

"Levi." Hange uttered this time, but she knew he'd have heard it. He still looked down. Hange continued anyway.

"Are you worried about me?"

She watched his hawk eyes look up from under his brows. A yes from Levi, admittedly an embarrassed one. He silently rose, hovering over her like an angel of death, his expression unlike Hange had ever seen: uncomfortable. She focused on him as much as she could with the sickness dizzying her.

Quietly, he forced himself to bend over her. The underground had shown him how a gesture that he was about to carry out was often ugly and preceded forced abuse. He'd seen it too many times as he had passed a particularly shady looking alley way. His intentions and morals couldn't have been further from it. He wanted this to be beautiful.

He came within an inch of her; his pristine breath was like a waft of fresh air, seemingly, if only for a second, blowing the clouds of sickness away from her mind. For once, Hange was speechless. Her body ticked over slowly but her heart was beating at least as fast as when titans were in pursuit. His cool hands cupped her flustered cheeks. So gently, for a man whose specialty was slicing open necks, Hange thought, Levi tenderly let his lips brush Hange's pasty cheek. The touch sent jolts through her system, her eyes open wide. He gifted her the most gentle of kisses that only someone who had never received one could have given. He had seen sickness too many times before, both in the Underground and in the Survey Corps to know how everything could go wrong.

Before returning to his position at her bedside, he let out a quiet mumble into her ear.

"Don't die, Hange."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and please drop me a review!**


	2. Mixed Messages

**A/N: This was only gonna be a oneshot, but I got some inspiration and decided to add a sort of epilogue? Idk lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor any of its characters, plot, locations etc. They belong to Hajime Isayama.**

 _ **UPDATE: Head over to my profile to vote for the next fanfic you would like me to write!**_

* * *

 **Mixed Messages**

Hazy sunlight drifted through Hange's chiffon curtains, dousing the whole room in a sleepy golden shade. It was warm and kind, but in the same stead, it was somewhat uncomfortable. The unruly scientist let her big brown eyes open to the splendor, wishing only to roll back over and drown in the drowsy atmosphere. Her tawny eyelashes fluttered, eyes still heavy. Why did this always happen when she had to get up early?

Hange groaned, letting her body flop over in a tangle of limbs. She snorted. Why was this so difficult? She tried again, pushing herself upwards and sitting upright. Her whole room came into a blurred palette of browns, confusing her for a second until she remembered.

 _Oh, right. Glasses._

Hange's hand groped around her bedside table, her eyebrows digging until a finger slid past the cooler plastic. Slipping them on, she grappled her wild bed head out of the way, her world now clear. The brunette looked around, remembering Levi had been at her bedside when she'd dozed off; she hoped he'd still be there with her. But when no Levi befell her vision, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 _'Don't be silly Hange. Don't make it more than it was.'_ She told herself, reminding herself of reality, though she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different.

Hange wobbled to her feet, her body still tired from fighting off sickness. She threw on her shirt and jeans, strapping herself up in her harness before scraping her hair up so it wouldn't fall round her shoulders. It was only as she sat on her bed, pulling on her boots, that she heard a clunk from her bathroom. Her head whipped round, a light tingle of excitement welling up within her - could it be Levi? Had he just been in her bathroom all along?

 _'It would make sense.'_ Hange contemplated. _'I imagine I left a mess.'_ The brunette sprung to her bathroom, a grunt sounding from it. Beaming, she stuck her head round.

"Heeeeyy, Leeevv...i?" Her voice dropped. Her bathroom was empty. Hange's sunny smile fell into a disappointed line as only the groaning water pipes answered her.

Erwin sat at the oaken long table in the hall, a china cup resting in his hand. Across from him, in the dim candle light, Levi perched, pouring himself another cup of green tea. They sat wordlessly, though not ignoring each other. Quiet was appreciated among the Corps; expeditions were usually noisy, terror filled excursions.

Placing his teapot down, Levi sighed, looking up at the taller commander with a tired look. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"You look tired, Levi."

"I'm _always_ tired."

Erwin took a slip from his cup. "More so than usual."

Levi didn't really want to talk about it. When he'd slipped from Hange's quarters just before sunrise, he'd felt vulnerable and unsure. Exposing himself to someone like that was a first for him and the strange feeling gripping his chest made him giddy. The sensation of her skin against his lips... Levi had never felt anything like it. He was all over the place, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Erwin know that.

"Shitty glasses was ill last night. Kept me up." He stated curtly, not intending to carry it on further.

"Hange?" Levi nodded. "What with?"

"Sickness. She was vomiting."

"Oh." Erwin paused. "How is she now?"

"The hell would I know?" Levi stated abrasively, but was stopped halfway though by the doors slamming open.

"Goooooddd moooorrrnninnngg gentlemen!" Hange bounced into the room, collapsing into the chair opposite Levi. The shorter man's steely eyes watched her, uncertainty and a tinge of uncomfortableness shimmering in them. Erwin smirked. His eyes fell upon Hange, observing her. Her dark eyes seemed to have gained a sparkle that wasn't there before, and Erwin swore it ignited when she cast her gaze over the captain. Levi stiffened, but his face was steely and desperately trying to remain stoic. It wasn't working. Erwin took a long blink, inhaling his tea's steam, thinking back to his younger days. Marie, yes that was her name... He remembered the pain he'd felt when Marie had looked at Nile Dok as Hange did to Levi. The glimmer. The uncertainty. Erwin didn't particularly know how to respond now his two colleagues, _no_ , friends, were reenacting a day that broke his heart.

"Oi, Erwin." The commander blinked out of his memories, his eyes meeting with the shorter man's.

"Sorry," His eyes remained collected and calm. He turned his attention to the scientist. "I trust your feeling better, Hange."

"Uh-huh. I'm not sure Levi is though!" She laughed, nudging the captain, who flinched. Erwin looked to Levi, too bemused with his uncomfortable expression. He was gonna poke this fire a bit more.

"Oh? Levi I didn't know you were with Hange last night?"

"She was spewing shit all over the corridor." Levi monotoned.

"And all over his preciously clean bathroom!" The squad leader gave a snort, and Erwin nodded, a sliver of a knowing smile on his lips. "But I'm all OK now. Though Levi is probably still traumatised."

" _I am not_ , four eyes."

Hange put her hand to her mouth. "He so is."

Levi cut his eyes at her, and Erwin shook his head. He stood, taking his leave, wishing Hange better health before leaving the room with an empty tea cup and a humored expression.

The two were left in the room alone. The atmosphere suddenly thickened, and an awkwardness descended upon the pair, neither knowing what to say. Levi chanced a glance at the scientist, flashing his eyes away when they met her's.

"So, uh...Levi..." Hange let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. The sound of her heartbeat was deafening in her chest, so when he didn't reply, she wasn't sure if he genuinely hadn't said anything or whether he was too quiet. She continued anyway.

"Ahh, um..." Hange gave a slight nervous laugh, scratching at her wild hair. Levi interrupted.

"You need to take a bath, four eyes. That hair's disgusting."

"It's not that bad, Levi." She protested but was silenced by Levi's long fingers enclosing her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Yes it is. You're having one right now." Levi willed his cheeks to stop burning from his contact with her hand. He was a grown ass man. He needed to stop acting like a teenage boy. He needed to remain stoic. He needed to get a grip and get his act together.

If only his heart would fucking slow down.

Hange stumbled along behind Levi. Her hand was enraptured in his, and she was quite frankly on another planet. Her speech was next to illiterate and her tongue seemed to flail helplessly when she tried to speak.

"Ahhah, Levi..." She spluttered, tripping over her own feet. Levi strode on, silently and seemingly composed, though his head was a mess. He ignored the stares and mumbles from passing cadets. He ignored their giggles. He ignored their whispers of "Captain Levi...is holding Squad Leader Hange's hand?!" "Where's he leading her?"

He threw open the door to his quarters, slamming it behind him. Hange stood awkwardly, her arms wrapping around her body. She didn't quite know what to do with her hands. She didn't know where to look. Levi started the water in the bath, and popped his head round the door.

"Come on, four eyes, in you get." Hange gave another nervous laugh, her face burning beat red into her hands. She couldn't help but let giggles take over her body. Bending over in laughter, she snorted, tears filling her eyes. Levi stood, unsure what to do. He'd broken her?

He took a moment. He'd never seen her like this; it wasn't quite her usual laugh, was she...nervous? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. He was crap at this kind of thing. He'd never done this before. Levi walked up to her, taking her face into his cupped hand. Hange's laughter immediately stopped, her eyes now scanning his soul. She looked unsure too. So four eyes was crap at this too? Levi felt secretly relieved.

"Normally," Hange's voice was quiet and soft, their faces now inches apart. "I can read you Levi. I understand you, even though you can't express yourself through your words." She paused for a moment, as though searching for courage within herself.

"But I'm going to be frank. Ever since that kiss... I don't have a flipping clue what you're trying to say. Half of me says things are no different than before between us, the other..."

"I love you." Levi blurted out, and Hange's expression was photographic. She was speechless. She delved into his eyes, looking for any trace of one of his shitty jokes. She found nothing.

"Can you understand that?" Hange bit her lip, her eyes wide and doe-like. She nodded.

"You're disgusting, unkempt, annoying, loud, ridiculous and have the shittiest eyesight I have ever seen, but I love you _,_ four eyes."

Levi took her cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips flush against Hange's. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. He purely followed his animal instincts, hoping it was right. Hoping that it pleased her. But it was OK, because she didn't have a clue either. He felt her lips move against his, and he gripped her head more desperately. He took the opportunity when her lips parted slightly to capture her more, his hot breath flaring from his nostrils. The brunette's arms slithered around his neck and melted into his shoulders. Their lips continued to rhythmically caress each other, until they finally withdrew, foreheads touching. Their eyes remained closed, as Hange caught her breath.

"Ahahh..." Hange giggled, top of the world. "That was better than any abnormal Titan you capture for me..." Levi rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake, shitty glasses."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and that the characters weren't too OOC. Please drop me a review, I would most appreciate it.**

 _ **UPDATE: Head over to my profile to vote for the next fanfic you would like me to write!**_


End file.
